Amor doloroso y hermoso
by Takeru fang
Summary: Tk y Kari se aman pero tk piensa que Kari no le ame, una historia totalmente TAKARI y una que otra pareja.
1. Dolor

**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE DEJEN COMENTARIOS.**

Amor doloroso y hermoso.

Capitulo 1 DOLOR

Era una mañana muy bonita, con un sol resplandeciente, toda la gente estaba feliz o eso parece.

-¿Qué te pasa Tk?-

-Nada patamon-

-¿Seguro tk?- decía patamon con tono de preocupación.

-Pues es que…-Pero tk se callo al ver una persona que se le acercaba esa persona era su gran "amiga" Kari.

-Hola tk-

-Hola Kari-

-Bueno tk tengo prisa, bye-dijo Kari despidiéndose.

-Adiós- dijo tk en voz baja

-Oye tk ahora dime ¿que te pasa?-Decía patamon que aun no olvidaba de lo que tk le iba a responder.

-Nada olvídalo-dijo tk y se hecho a correr.

Tk fue corriendo a gran velocidad en dirección a su casa, pero tal velocidad casi hace que patamon caiga de su cabeza. Al llegar a su casa dejo a patamon en suelo y se fue a su habitación y cerro la puerta con seguro para evitar que patamon entrara, el cuál se quedo afuera volando alrededor de toda la sala con gran felicidad.

-Debo evitar pensar en ella-Decía tk en su habitación mientras que unas lagrimas empezaban a salir de su cara.

Tk se paso todo el dia en su habitación, y esto le preocupo mucho a patamon que se fue de la casa a buscar a los demás y por buena suerte de patamon se encontró a Davis y a Kari, pero noto que hablaban y se escondio detrás de un árbol.

-Oye Kari…te quería preguntar si…-Decia Davis con mucho temor (raro de el ya que uno de sus digi-egg es el del valor).

-¿Qué pasa Davis?-decía kari con una gran duda.

-Pues que me gustas mucho y que si…¡¿Querias ser mi novia!?

-Davis no puedo…porque estoy enamorada de alguien más-Decía kari algo apenada.

Patamon al oir esa conversación decidio mejor retirarse de ahí pero justo cuando iba a salir volando se estrello con el árbol esto hizo que Kari y Davis se dieran la vuelta.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-Pregunto Kari con miedo.

Entonces patamon al notar que había sido descubirto salio y se mostro ante Davis y kari.

-Patamon pero ¿Qué haces aquí?...¿No estabas con tk?-Pregunto Kari algo preocupada.

-Pues lo que pasa es que tk a estado triste y se encerro en su habitación y lo oí llorar y pues lo oí decir algo…

_FLASHBACK_

_-Debo evitar pensar en ella-_

_FIN DEL FLASHBALCK_

-¿Porque habrá dicho eso?- Decia Davis algo indiferente.

-No lo se, por eso buscaba ayuda y les quería preguntar si ¿Me ayudan?- Pregunto patamon.

-Ok-Dijeron los dos al uniso.

Los tres se dirigieron a la casa de tk, pero al llegar oyeron a tk gritar con fuerza, fueron a su habitación y se pusieron junto a la puerta para oir mejor lo que gritaba.

-DEBO OLVIDARLA, DEBO OLVIDARLA, DEBO OLVIDARLA….-Repetia tk cada vez mas fuerte- PORQUE TENIA QUE ENAMORARME DE ELLA-Seguia gritando aun mas fuerte-PORQUE TENIA QUE ENAMORARME DE ¡¡¡KARI!!!-Y dejo de gritar y guardo silencio.

Por otro lado kari al oir esto se sonrojo y fue arrastrada por Davis.

-¿Qué pasa Davis?-decía confundida kari.

-Pues queria saber que si la persona de la que te enamoraste es el?- Decia Davis algo triste.

-…..si………-Dijo kari algo apenada y aun mas sonrojada.

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el primer capitulo.**

**¿Qué sucederá con kari y tk?**

**¿Davis aceptara esto?**

**ESPERENLO**


	2. Pelea por el corazón

**BUENO AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

Amor doloroso y hermoso. PELEA POR EL CORAZON.

Despues de que Kari le dijera a Davis que ella ama a Tk, este se retiro de la casa y dejo a Kari sola con patamon en la casa de tk.

-¿Estas bien Kari?-Decia el fiel compañero de tk.

-Si, pero me pregunto…-Decía Kari algo preocupada.

-¿Qué?-

-Como se sentirá Davis ahora que le he dicho que al que de verdad amo es a Tk y no ha el…-Termino de decir Kari aun mas preocupada.

Mientras tanto Davis estaba caminando por las solitarias calles muy triste y a la vez enojado con tk por haberle quitado el amor de su vida.

-Seguire pelendo por tu corazón Kari- Pensaba Davis- Y no aceptare jamas que tk se tu verdadero amor-

Davis llego a su casa con la cabeza agachada y muy distraído, tanto que no noto que su hermana Jun (que desde hace tiempo dejo en paz a Matt)había llegado y al verlo muy deprimido se acerco a él.

-¿Qué te pasa hermano?, parece que te hubieran destruido-Decía Jun preocupada (Raro de ella XD)

-Nada-Decía Davis muy triste.

-Vamos dime la verdad-Decia muy seria.

-Ok…-Y en ese momento Davis comenzó a explicarle- Me declare a Kari, ella me rechazo y me dijo que realmente amaba a tk-Termino de decir Davis.

-Bueno hermano entonces olvidala-Decia de manera muy seria

-No puedo-Respondio gritando

-Mira hermano…yo sufri porque matt no quería nada conmigo, entonces yo aunque me costo trabajo lo deje en paz y admite que no me amaba-Decia Jun de manera muy seria, cosa que a la vez lo impresiono.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero aun asi nunca dejar de pelear por su corazón-Decia mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

Mientras tanto en la casa de tk, todo el lugar estaba en profundo silencio ya que tk había dejado de gritar, pero Kari por otro lado andaba algo preocupada por tk ya que no se oia nada de el y harta de esta espera decidio abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa la puerta ya no tenia seguro. Así que entro en silencio y se encontró con un tk profundamente dormido.

-Kari…Kari…-Kari enseguida volteo pero se imoresiono por que tk estaba diciendo su nombre dormido-…te amo…-Eso ultimo hizo que Kari se sonrojara.

-¿Qué paso Kari?-Pregunto patamon al notar a Kari con un sonrojo en su cara.

-Nada-Decía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-Nada-

Kari se fue de la casa de tk y se dirigio al parque y se sento en una banca la misma banca donde Davis le dijo que la amaba, en ese momento recordó a Kari.

-¿Cómo estaras Davis?-Pensaba kari.

-Hola kari-Esto hizo que kari saliera de sus pensamientos y se encontrara con Matt y Sora agarrados de la mano a lo que ella nada mas sonrio.

-KARI RESPONDE-Le decía sora.

-Perdon ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Kari.

-Con nosotros nada pero tu andas muy distraída-Dijo Sora con cara picara.

-¿Quieren saber que me pasa?-Pregunto Kari.

-Si-Dijeron matt y sora al uniso.

-Ok-

Entonces Kari les platico lo sucedido con Davis, el encuentro con patamon, los gritos de tk hasta que termino de contar todo.

-Con que eso te pasa-Dijo Sora.

-Si-

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

**Y PORFA DEJEN COMENTARIOS.**


	3. Juntos

**BUENO AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y YA PORFA, LES SUPLICO QUE DEJEN COMENTARIOS.**

Amor doloroso y hermoso JUNTOS

Ya era de noche y en la casa de los Yamagi se encuentra una muchacha de cabello color café y ojos color miel acostada en su cama, esa muchacha es Kari que en estos momentos esta recordando lo ocurrido con Matt y Sora.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Bueno Kari si mi hermano dijo que te ama porque andas asi?-Pregunta Matt preocupado._

_-Porque dijo que debía olvidarme…-Decía Kari deprimida._

_-Tal vez el piensa que tu no le vas a corresponder-Decía Matt-Además hace unos días me dijo que te amaba, pero que piensa que tu nada más lo vez como un amigo._

_-Entonces…por eso estaba tan deprimido-Decía mientras que una sonrisa empezaba a formarse una sonrisa en su rostro._

_--Sabes Kari deberías decirle lo que sientes- Decía Sora mientras que abrazaba a Matt- Miranos a nosotros ahora-_

_-Tienes razón se lo dire mañana- Decía Kari ahora muy segura de si misma._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Kari saco una sonrisa muy grande y se durmió soñando con ella y tk juntos como novios.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Tk se levantó de su cama y fue a desayunar su sorpresa fue que se encontró con Kari desayunando en su casa.

-Ka…Kari…¿Qué haces aquí?...-Decía tk muy asombrado.

-Bueno vine a tu casa y tu mama me invito a desayunar, porque no había comido antes de venir haca- Decía Kari con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pero… ¿Para que viniste?- Decía tk algo dudoso.

-Bueno…ven-Enseguida de decir eso Kari metio a Tk en su habitación, que lo dejo muy sorprendido-Bueno tk vine para decirte algo importante-Decía algo penosa Kari.

-¿Qué?-

-De lo que dijiste ayer-Esto dejo confundido a Tk.

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno lo que paso fue que me encontré con patamon en el parque y me dijo que estabas gritando, así que decidi ir a tu casa y justo al entrar te oímos gritar, fuimos corriendo a tu cuarto y gritaste que debias olvidarla, que porque te enamoraste de ella y porque te tenias que enamorar de…mi-Al terminar tk se quedo paralizado y al vez asombrado.

-Kari… yo…-Pero fue callado porque Kari le dio un beso-…¿Por qué fue eso?...-Preguntaba un asombrado Tk.

-Porque yo también te amo Tk-Decía Kari muy sonrojada.

-Kari lo dices en serio?-

-Si-

-¿Entonces quisieras ser mi novia-

-Claro que si-

Kari se avalanzo sobre Tk y lo beso al igual que el le correspondio el beso, lo que no notaron es que Matt había llegado a la casa haber a Tk para hablar sobre lo de Kari y fue enorme su sorpresa al notar que se estaban besando y pues obvio este no perdió tiempo y les saco una foto.

-Oye kari-

-¿Qué pasa tk?-

-Creo que deberia irte a dejar a casa-

-Claro-

Cuando ya llegaron a la casa de Kari, tk hiba a besar a Kari enfrente de la puerta pero fueron interruptores ya que Tai apareció enfrente de ellos enojado.

-TK ¡¡¡NO BESES A MI HERMANA!!!-Gritaba un Tai enfurecido.

-Tai espera…-Decía un tk muy asustado-no es lo que piensas…

-A no- y le dio un golpe a tk en la nariz.

-Tai no le pegues a tk-Decía Kari mientras que ayudaba a que se levantara a Tk.

-Jajaja como no- Decía Tai de forma ironica.

-¿Por qué me pegas?-

-Porque?, explícame esto-Entonces le mostro la foto que Matt les había tomado.

-¿Quién te mostro eso?-Preguntaba un asombrado tk.

-Tu hermano-

-Mi hermano-Decía un tk sorprendido, les había tomado una foto besándose.

-Hermano dejanos explicarte-

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LO DEJO Y COMENTEN PORFA**

**ESPEREN EL CUARTO CAPITULO TITULADO: SEPARADOS**

**CHAO.**


	4. Separados

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR LES VOY A DECIR QUE YO ACTUALIZO RAPIDO ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN Y ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA.**

**BUENO SIN MÁS QUE PERDER AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

Amor doloroso y hermoso. SEPARADOS

-Hermano déjanos explicarte-Decía una Kari muy asustada.

-NADA DE EXPLICARME Y METETE A LA CASA -Decía un Tai muy enfadado-Y TU TK NUNCA VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI HERMANA O TE MATO.

-Pero Tai… -Pero tk no pudo terminar ya que Tai lo golpeo otra vez y le cerro la puerta en la cara.

Tk se sintió lastimado al saber que ya no hiba estar con Kari por culpa del sobreprotector Tai, asi que como ya no le quedaba nada mas se paro y se fue rumbo a su casa, pero por cada paso que daba salían mas y mas lagrimas. Mientras tanto en la casa de los Yamagi.

-TAI TE ODIO-Gritaba una Kari muy furiosa.

-Lo hize por tu bien no quiero que te lastime ese maldito de Tk-

-NO ES CIERTO, TU LO HACES PORQUE MATT TE GANO A SORA Y TE ESTAS VENGANDO CON TK-Esto sorprendio mucho a Tai.

-Tu no sabes nada, así que a tu habitación-

-Lo hare pero sigo furiosa contigo-

Kari entro en su habitación y empezó a llorar de una manera que nadie pudiera imaginarse.

A la mañana siguiente, al llegar al colegio Kari no pudo hablar ni ver a Tk, por que su Tai le pidió a unos muchachos que se fijaran que ella o tk hablaran y si lo hacían que se lo avisaran e hiria en seguida a golpear a Tk.

-Oye Kari que te pasa? –Pregunto Yolei que noto lo deprimida que estaba su mejor amiga.

-Nada-

-Segura?-

-No-

-Bueno entonces dime ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Tk y yo nos volvimos pareja-

-QUE BIEN KARI-Decia una Yolei saltando de la emoción-USTEDES DOS FORMAN LA MEJOR PAREJA-

-Pero…-Decia una Kari muy triste.

-Pero que? –Decia Yolei más que confundida.

-Tuvimos que terminar-Decia Kari que empezó a llorar.

-¿Por qué?-

-Nos obligo mi hermano y si no terminábamos golpearía a tk y hasta nos mantiene vigilando –

-Kari…-Enseguida Yolei abrazo a su amiga-Sabes que yo te ayudare-

Kari quedo confundida y a la vez feliz por saber que su amiga la apoyaría.

Ya después en la tarde Yolei reunió a todos los digi-eligidos (Claro a excepción de Kari, Tk y Tai) y comenzaron a discutir un plan.

-Bueno como saben Tai separo a Tk y Kari, asi que tenemos que planear un plan para unirlos y hacer que Tai acepte su amor-Decia Yolei.

-Tienes razón mi hermano a estado deprimido todo el dia y no saca ni una sola sonrisa-Decia un Matt muy triste.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo no puedo creer que Tai los haya separado-Hablaba Sora.

-Bueno por eso tengo un GRAN PLAN-decia Yolei con una gran sonrisa-Miren lo que aremos es…-

Mientras esto ocurria en dos casas, en dos habitaciones, en dos camas, dos jóvenes están llorando al ser separados por obra del destino, estos jóvenes son: Kari y Tk.

-Te extraño-Susurraron ambos jóvenes mientras caían ante el cansancio.

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL CUARTO CAPITULO**

**SE QUE FUE MUY TRISTE PERO NUNCA HE DICHO QUE A TERMINADO ASI QUE ESPREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI.**

**TITULADO: EL PLAN**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS, CHAO.**


	5. EL PLAN

**BUENO AQUÍ LES LLEVO EL QUINTO CAPITULO Y LE AGRADESCO SU AYUDA A digimon4ever99 TE LO AGRADESCO DEBERAS Y BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTES.**

Amor doloroso y hermoso. EL PLAN

En la casa de Yolei se estaba empezando a planear como hacer volver a Tk y Kari.

-Ya se-Dijo una entusiasmada Yolei-Primero contrataremos a alguien para matar a Tai y después le echamos la culpa al escritor.

-Si échenme la culpa y los borro de la historia-Dije yo.

-Ok perdóname-

-No importa bye-

-Bueno creo que tendremos que pensar otro plan más inteligente aunque lo creo imposible (si claro XD)-

-Bueno que les parece si…-Decía Mimi- Están de acuerdo.

-Si-Dijeron al uniso

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Yamagi, Tai estaba viendo la tele, pero no le ponía atención ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Sera verdad lo que dijo Kari estoy así porque no pude lograr que Sora fuera mi novia y que Matt si pudiera-Pensaba Tai-Tal vez tenga razón.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Sora yo…quería saber…si-Decia un Tai muy nervioso_

_-Qué?-_

_-Queria saber si tu quisieras ser mi…mi…mi novia-Dijo Tai el cuál bajo la mirada pero enseguida volteo para saber que le hiba a responder Sora._

_-Lo siento Tai, pero yo amo a…Matt-_

_-Esta bien, te entiendo-Decía un destrozado Tai mientras que se alejaba de donde estaba Sora._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Si tiene razón, mi hermana, estoy siendo muy injusto con ella-Pensaba Tai mientras se empezaba a quedar dormido.

Al dia siguiente Tai se despertó y fue a la habitación de su hermana pero noto que estaba hablando dormida diciendo el nombre de Tk, esto lo hizo recordar lo que paso pero en ese momento no se arrepintió de lo ocurrido y se fue a dar un paseo (aunque claro se cambio).

-Hola Tai-

-Hola Sora-

-Te hiba a decir que Yolei va hacer una fiesta de pijama y que Kari esta invitada-

-Ok le dire para que vaya-

-Bueno adiós-

-Adiós-

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tk, Matt llego a la casa y lo despertó lo cuál no le gusto siendo apenas las 9:00 (am).

-¿Qué quieres Matt?-Decia un cansado Tk.

-Levantate, te quiero decir lago te espero en la sala-

-Ok-

Tk se levantó, se comenzó a bañar, se cambio y fue directo a la sala donde le esperaba Matt sentado sobre un sofá.

-Bueno hire directo al punto tenemos una fiesta y quiero que vayas-

-Bueno ya que-

-Asi se habla-

Matt se fue de la casa y justo al salir se encontró con todos los digi-elegidos.

-Y?-Pregunto Mimi.

-Ira-

-Que bien la primera fase del plan esta echa es hora de la parte DOS-

Tai regreso a su casa y le comento sobre la fiesta de pijamas y ella a fuerzas por su hermano acepto en ir. Kari llego a casa de Yolei y esta la recibió.

-Bueno Kari vete a mi habitación y esperanos ahí, ok?-

-Ok-

Kari se fue la habitación de Yolei y se recostó en la cama que era muy comoda.

Mientras tanto, Tk llego a casa de Matt el cuál le dijo que la fiesta era en casa de Yolei y ambos fueron directo hacia haya y Yolei los recibió.

-Oye Tk que tal si te vaz a mi habitación para descansar un poco-Dijo Yolei.

-Claro, porque no-Se fue a la habitación de Yolei y cerro la puerta por orden de esta.

-Yolei ya viniste-Tk se estremecio al oir esa voz, se giro y vio a la dulce Kari.

-Ka…Ka…Kari- Decia de forma entrecortada.

-Tk-Rápido Kari se levanto de la cama y abrazo a Tk el cuál le correspondio ese abrazo, aunque Kari no pudo evitar sacar unas lagrimas-Tk que bueno que estas ¿aquí, Tk que haces aquí?-

-Yo vine a la fiesta que haría Matt en la casa de Yolei-

-Pero, Sora me dijo que era una piyamada-

-Entonces nos mintieron-Decia Tk mientras comenzaba a reir.

Pero lo que ambos no sabían era que estaban ciendo escuchados desde el otro lado de la puerta por Mimi, Yolei, Sora y Matt.

-Fase dos completa-Decia una feliz Mimi.

-Si ahora hay que dejarle el resto a ellos-Decia Sora

-Aunque también tenemos que ir a convencer a Tai que acepte la relación de Kari y Tk-Mencionaba Matt.

No se preocupen de eso yo me encargo-Decian al uniso Yolei y Mimi que tenían caras malévolas mientras hiban saliendo del lugar.

CONTINUARA

**BUENO HASTA ACA LLEGO EL CAPITULO 5**

**Y ENSEGUIDA MAÑANA ACTUALIZARE.**

**BYE.**


	6. Secreto

**HOLA A TODOS AQUI LES TRAIGO EL SEXTO CAP. Y VUELVO AGRADECER A digimon4ever99 POR SU AYUDA, BUENO SIN MAS PREANBULOS AQUI ESTA EL SEXTO CAP.**

Amor doloroso y hermoso. SECRETO

En la casa Yamagi se encontraba un Tai, totalmente cansado y aburrido, hasta que se hoyo que alguien toco la puerta, este se levanto con pereza pero fue grande su sorpresa la encontrarse con Mimi y Yolei.

-Mimi, Yolei ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Vinimos hablar contigo, sobre una cosa-Decia Mimi

-Bueno ¿Qué es?-

-Te queríamos preguntar, ¿Por qué no aceptas la relación de Kari y tk?-Comento Yolei.

-Porque no quiero que ese rubio lastime a mi hermana-

-Entiendelo Tai, ella ya no es una niña pequeña y puede estar con quien quiera-Decia Mimi de forma seria (Muy raro de ella).

-Aún asi no dejare que ese rubio se le acerque-

-Veo que no te podemos convencer así que olvídalo-Después de que Yolei dijera esto ambas muchachas se fueron.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Yolei, Kari y tk se encontraban besándose.

-Kari yo te amo-

-Yo también-

Después de eso ambos se siguieron besando hasta que alguien abrió la puerta.

-Clamense un poquito tortolos-Decia Matt en forma de burla.

-No es lo que piensan-Decían ambos al uniso.

-No se preocupen no diremos nada-Dijo Sora quién apareció después de Matt.

-Así es-Dijeron Yolei y Mimi que habían vuelto de la casa de Tai.

-y ¿Cómo les fue?-

-Nada bien Sora, Tai no piensa aceptarlo-

-No te preocupes Mimi hicimos lo que pudimos-

-Tiene razón Yolei hicieron lo que pudieron-Dijo Matt

-Ya se tengo un plan-Dijo Yolei con una cara de triunfo.

-Cuál?-Preguntaron Tk y Kari.

-Ya se como se pueden ver sin que Tai los descubra-Decia Yolei aún más segura de si misma- Lo que haremos será…-

-Gracias Yolei, te lo agradesco-Le agradeció Kari mientras la abrazaba-Muchas gracias.

-De nada para eso están las amigas-

Al dia siguiente.

Tai se había levantado y se fue a bañar, pero justo cuando acabo de cambiarse sonó su teléfono.

-Hola-

-_Hola Tai-_

_**-**_Hola Kari ¿Qué sucede?-

_-Pues Yolei nos invito a quedarnos en su casa pues sus padres salieron de viaje y quería saber si…¿Podía yo también quedarme?-_

-Claro no hay problema, bueno si eso es todo, adiós-

-_Adiós-_

Después de la llamada Tai se a desayunar. Mientras tanto en la casa de Yolei.

-Dijo que sí Yolei-

-Genial ahora llamare a Tk para que vengan y los dos puedan tener su tiempo de calidad-Decía Yolei de tono burlón.

-Si, pero no me gusta que nuestra relación sea un secreto-

-Sera mejor así, hasta que Tai se tranquilize-

-Tienes razón, bueno me voy a tomar una ducha-

-Claro-

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tk.

-Ahhhh que bien dormí-Decía Tk que al levantarse oyo el sonido de su celular-Bueno-

-_Tk estas despierto-_

-A Yolei, si lo estoy-

_-Que bueno porque Kari espera-_

-Ok, iré enseguida-

-_Pero ven desayunado porque yo no te voy a dar-_

-Ok, bye-

-Bye-

Tk colgó el teléfono y se fue a duchar.

-Porque tenemos que tener nuestra relación en secreto-Pensaba Tk que se seguía duchando.

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL SEXTO CAP.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO A MI SI.**

**ESPEREN PRONTO EL SEPTIMO CAPITULO.**

**ME DESPIDO Y PORFA DESJEN COMENTARIOS.**


	7. Accidente

**HOLA, HOLA E VUELTO Y YA LES TRAIGO EL SEPTIMO CAPITULO BUENO COMENZEMOS:**

Amor doloroso y hermoso. ACCIDENTE

Pasada una semana desde que Tk y Kari se siguen viendo a escondidas, Tai empieza a sospechar y esto lo lleva a una investigación de espía.

-Muy bien seguiré a Kari y la atrapare-Pensaba Tai que se iba ocultando mientras seguía a Kari.

Al llegar a la casa de Yolei, Tai se escondio detrás de un arbusto que estaba justo en la ventana y sin pensar dos veces se asomo y solo vió a Kari y Yolei platicando esto al principio lo alivio pero todo eso se fue cuando vió a Tk acercándose y obvio se tuvo que esconder.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-Pensaba un desconcertado Tai.

Tai de nuevo vió por la ventana ya que Tk había entrado a la casa de Yolei y ahora fue grande su sorpresa cuando Yolei se retiro a su cuarto y dejo a Kari y a Tk que de inmediato se abraaron y se besaron esto último lo dejo asombrado y lleno de furia, pero envés de ir y tirar la puerta se retiro a su casa.

-Maldito Tk le dije que no se acercara a Kari, ahora lo voy a aniquilar-Decia en susurro Tai

Tai llego a su casa y espero a que su hermana apareciera, estuvo así una media hora hasta que al fin Kari había llegado, Tai no perdió tiempo y se la llevo a su habitación.

-¿Qué te pasa Tai?-Decia Kari muy confundida.

-Que me pasa jajaja-

-Tai ¿Por qué te ríes así?-Decia mientras que se mpezaba a asustar.

-Nada solo…¡que vi a mi hermana besándose con tk en la casa de Yolei!-Grito Tai

-¿Me espiaste?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Eso no importa ahora, dime, ¡¿Poqué te estabas besando con ese tonto rubio si te lo prohibi?!-

-Porque lo amo-

-Pues que crees-

-¿Qué?-

-No saldrás de la casa porque no te quiero ver con ese rubio, además tengo unos asuntos que arreglar-

-No Tai, no le hagas nada-

-Claro que le hare algo y tu no saldrás de aqui- En seguida Tai le quito su D-terminal , su Celular y desconecto el teléfono y de la casa-Así no podras llamar a nadie-Después de eso Tai salió de la casa a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto Tk estaba dando un paseo en el parque, todo andaba tranquilo hasta que algo quito ese silencio.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TK!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-Tai que pasa…-Pero fue callado enseguida pues este le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz que empezó a sangrar.

-TE VOY A MATAR-

Tai empezó a golpear a Tk con todas sus fuerzas y apenas este podía esquivar, después de un rato Tai ya había descargado toda su furia sobre Tk que estaba con muchos moretones y también estaba sangrado.

-Ya termine contigo- Dijo Tai muy calmado sin tomar en cuenta como había dejado a Tk.

-Ta…Tai…-Hablaba Tk con una voz entrecortada.

-Callate- Despues de eso Tai dio un ultimo golpe a Tk que lo mando a la calle, pero lo que no noto es que un carro pasaba justo en ese momento.

El carro atropello a Tk, Tai muerto del susto huyo de ahí, al llegar a casa noto que Kari estaba llorando en su habitación y noto que había un radio ahí.

-_Nadie sabe muy bien lo ocurrido solo que un chico a sido atropellado, minutos después de esto llegó su madre y según la información este chico se llama Takeru o mejor conocido como Tk…-_Esto paralizo a Tai ya que el había culpable del accidente.

-Tk ¿Por qué?-Decia Kari mientras que varias lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Kari…-

-Tai…ya llegaste-Decia triste-Ya no tienes porque pegarle a Tk si el… fue atropellado-

-Kari…lo…siento…fue…mi…culpa-Dijo Tai algo triste.

-¿Qué?-

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL SEPTIMO CAPITULO, LASTIMA POR TK PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN AUN NO TERMINA ESTA HISTORIA ASI QUE NO LLOREN PORQUE PRONTO VENDRA EL CAPITULO 8 DE AMOR DOLOROSO Y HERMOSO, BEJEN REVIEWS, CHAO.**


	8. Final

**HOLA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL OCTAVO CAPITULO Y LES AGRADESCO SUS REVIEWS.**

Amor doloroso y hermoso. FINAL

En el hospital general de Odaiba se encontraban los niños elegidos y los padres de Tk esperando insistentes al médico.

-Tk…tk….tk…por favor….recuperate -Decia Kari mientras lloraba.

En ese momento el médico salía de la habitación de Tk.

-¿Como esta?- Preguntaba su madre

-Se recuperara, pero tardara semanas en salir-

Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera Mimi conversaba con un Tai muy frustado.

-Todo es mi culpa…todo…todo-Repetía Tai mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-Tranquilo no te culpes a ti mismo-

-COMO NO ME VOY A CULPAR…TK ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL PORQUE LO LANZE A LA CALLE Y MI HERMANA LLORA PORQUE TK SUFRIO UN ATROPELLAMIENTO…Y TODO YO LO CAUSE-Decia más que enojado Tai.

-Tai por favor no soporto verte asi- Decia Mimi mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-Porque…porque…tu…me…gustas-Dijo esta mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-Yo te gusto?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-

-Porque tenía pena de ser rechazada-

-Sabes, que-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Tai, es enserio-

-Si-

-Entonces…si, si quiero-En ese momento ambos se besaron.

Mientras tanto el médico les había dejado ver a Tk, los primeros en pasar fueron sus padres y Matt, y la siguiente fue Kari.

-Hola Kari-Decia Tk mientras sacaba una sonrisa.

Kari sin pensar dos veces lo abrazo y empezó a llorar-

-Kari por favor no llores-

-Pero es que…estaba muy preocupada por ti-

-Si lo sé, pero no te preocupes en unas semanas estaré bien-

-Si, te vendré a visitar todos los días-

-Ok-

Después de que todos los elegidos pasaran a ver a Tk, todos se fueron a casa de Tai y Kari a pasar un rato, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con…

-Palmon, Agumon, Gabumon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, V-mon, Gatomon, Tokomon (Creo que asi se llama el digimon de Izzy) y Patamon-Dijo una asombrada Mimi.

-¿Dónde estaban?- Pregunto Kari.

-En el digimundo con Genai- Respondio Agumon.

-¿Cómo esta Tk?, nos dijo Genai que fue atropellado-Dijo Patamon.

-Esta bien-Dijo Kari.

Después de pasar un rato todos juntos, cada digielegido se llevo a su digimon a casa. Mientras tanto en el hospital se encontraba Tk.

-Como deben estar los demás?-Pensaba Tk

-Hola Tk-

-Patamon, que gusto verte-

-Igualmente-

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Con Genai-Dijo Patamon-No te importa si me quedo?-

-Claro que no-

Y asi cada digielejido esperaba un nuevo amanecer.

FIN

**GENIAL TERMINE MI PRIMER FIC, PERO NO SE ANGUSTIEN PUES SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO Y DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**BYE.**


End file.
